Titanic: the wrong way round
by WritingElephant
Summary: What if Jack was a first class boy being forced to marry some one he hated and Rose was a third class girl who was being chased by her abusive husband. The storys better than the summary. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Titanic: The wrong way round:

Jack Dawson's point of view:

_Ugh!_ Was all I could think when looking the ship.

If you asked anyone else what they thought of the Titanic they would simply reply: _"It's the_ _ship of dreams"_ then start babbling some nonsense about how it was the most luxurious ship in the world. But if you asked me I would say that it was nothing but a slave ship, dragging me back to America where I would be forced to marry a woman I'd met only three times.

Carey was beautiful. Very, very beautiful and also very, very rich. So, she was exactly the type of woman my mother would have me marry, even though she knew I could never be happy with her. I had only met her three times and I already knew that she was a conceited snob who was addicted to looking in the mirror.

Who knows, maybe we would bond on the ship. I don't know what we would bond over; we didn't share any interests. She was happy with the same old parties and dull chit chat, whereas I wanted to go to Paris and sell my art work. I longed to meet new people, not just the first class snobs. I wanted to see the world, do new things. I hated waking up every morning knowing what was going to happen.

"Oh" my mother gasped, while looking out the car window at the ship.

"Really mother, it's just a boat" I said.

"It's not just any boat" Carey pitched in. "It's the biggest, most luxurious ship in the entire world and lets not forget its unsinkable!"

Here we go.

We got out of the car and I pretended to listen to mother and Carey prattle about how great the Titanic was. Before, we knew it we were on the ship, being greeted by Mr. Lovejoy, Carey's father.

"Hello, Carey my dear" he greeted his daughter warmly. "Mrs. Dawson"

Then he turned to me.

"Mr. Dawson" he said his voice stiff and cold.

Another reason Carey and I were an impossible match; her father loathed me with passion.

"Hello sir" I said, cowering under his icy glare.

We made our way to the dining room, where we were soon met by Molly Brown. I liked Molly, she wasn't vain like the other rich folk and of course she wasn't born rich. She was the daughter of Irish immigrants and she always had a smile on her face.

After diner all the men except for me retired to the smoking room. When asked if I should care to join them I replied no and that I was going to bed. This was a lie. If I was going to smoke I was going to do it alone.

I lay on my back on a bench, smoking a cigarette, looking up at stars.

_I'm going to have to marry Carey when I get home_ I thought._ Please god, send me a miracle._

Just then a girl with long curly red hair ran past me, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rose Dewit Bukater's point of view:

"Thank you so much for this" I told my friend, June as she handed the ticket to me.

"It's nothing fancy, just third class" said she. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Her eyes where full of concern and worry, which was a little bit silly, as it was her idea that I would escape to New York.

"I can't stay with Cal." I muttered pathetically.

"I know that, but you have no money and New York's a big place. Oh, Rose I fear for your safety!"

"I will be fine" I said, more trying to persuade myself than her. "Something will come up."

I bid her goodbye then, boarded the ship and ran up to the boat deck where everyone was waving goodbye to their loved ones. I saw June among the crowd and waved at her. She wove back at me, enthusiastically with tears in her eyes. I'd known June for years and it struck me with anguish to torn from her forever. We promised we'd write, but I think we both knew that this would be the last time we ever saw each other.

_If I'd never married Cal this wouldn't be happening._ I thought.

Cal was very nice when we first met. He brought me pretty flowers, said I was very beautiful and, well, he dazzled me so, why would I say no when he asked for my hand in marriage? It was only after we were married that he reveled his true self: Drunken, violent and dangerous.

I only found the courage to run away from him after he almost killed me. I gave poor June such a fright, barging into her house with tears running down my face and blood stains on my dress.

I stepped up to the front of the boat and looked out on the horizon.

"That's where I'm going" I whispered.

"What was that?" a female sounding voice asked.

I turned to see a small woman, with blond curls and large brown eyes standing beside me.

"Um, nothing" I mumbled, looking down on her.

"I'm Tilly Ryan" she said, offering me her hand.

I shook it gratefully. Perhaps I would not be totally with out companionship on the Titanic.

"I'm Rose Dewit Bukater" I said smiling.

Tilly and I chatted for hours, about everything. Well, not _everything_. After all, I'd only just met her. How on earth could I tell someone that I'd only just met that I was married to a homicidal maniac!

I loved talking with Tilly, but it was getting dark and I was very tired, so I excused myself to go to bed. It was quite hard trying to find the correct cabin, but I got there eventually.

I kicked of my shoes off and sat down on my bed. After a few long moments of staring into space I realized that there was a shoe box sitting on my bed. Then I realized that there was a note on top of the shoe box. I picked up the note and read it:

_Dearest Rosie,_

_Oh, Rose, Rose, Rose, you should've known that someone would have to pay the price for __your__ mistake._

_Lots of love,_

_Cal. _

_P.S: I'm watching you._

I sat there on my bed, frozen. I let the note slowly float down and on to the floor. After what seemed like forever, Ipulled the box on to my lap and lifted the lid.

If only I'd been prepared for what I was about to see, for inside the box was a pale, lifeless hand.

I screamed and shoved the box of my lap. I had to get out of here. I didn't know where I'd go, but I knew I couldn't stay here.

Before I knew it I was sprinting at full speed away from my cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. Sorry about the late update. My dad works in I.T and he lent someone else his computer, so he needed mine. An author called Brian Falkner came to visit my school for readers and writers weak and he was a really cool guy. You guys should read some of his books.**

**Thanks heaps to:**

**League girl (Love your pen name!)**

**Racheldaninja**

**Rikki Chadwick 2011**

**P.S: If you think this story's crap be honest. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Jack Dawson's point of view:**

I followed her, Reader. I followed the crying girl, I have no idea why I followed her, but I did and she led me somewhere I didn't expect her to.

There we were, she was hanging of the back of a ship and I was standing there staring like an idiot.

"Don't do it" I said carefully, trying not to scare her.

"Stay back!" she cried. "Don't come any closer."

"C'mon" I persisted. "Just give me your hand and I'll pull you back over."

"No. Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go!"

I could see I wasn't making much progress and the cleverest thing I could think of to say next was: "No, you won't." Like I said before, idiot.

"What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me!" Okay, now she was angry.

"Well, you would've done it already."

"Go away, your distracting me!"

I thought about that for a moment.

"And, what exactly am I distracting you from?" I asked.

"You are so annoying!" she yelled.

If the rest of my party was here I would've sat back and watched Mr. Lovejoy take care of this, but they weren't here, so I took my blazer off and began to un-tie my shoe-laces.

"What are you doing?" she asked startled.

"If you jump then I'm gonna have to go in there after you." Believe it or not I was serious, my mother would scold me for it, but I was deadly serious.

"Don't be absurd" said she. "You'd be killed."

"I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall alone would kill you."

All right, it was time to play dirty.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't, but I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." I said in what I hoped was a nonchalant sounding voice.

The girl eyed me and said: "how cold?"

"Freezing, maybe a couple degrees over."

She looked away from me and out on to the icy Atlantic Ocean. I could tell my words were scaring her. Brilliant.

"So, uh, you ever been ice fishing?" I asked stupidly.

She looked at me like I was an insane person. "What?"

"Well, when I was eight my father took me and I fell through some thin ice." This was a lie; my papa died when I was two and I'd never been ice fishing in my life. "And I'm telling you water that cold, like right down there. It hits you like a thousand knifes stabbing you all over your body" I smiled with triumph when she looked away. I was actually getting a reaction out of her!

"That's why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you, but I'm involved now" I hinted.

No reaction. It was time to cut the crap.

"You don't want to do this. Here take my hand" I said extending my arm.

She turned around and took my hand.

"My name is Jack Dawson" I said in a strange voice.

"I'm Rose Dewit Bukater" She mumbled in a weak voice.

"I'm going to have to get you to write that one down" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

Just as she was about to laugh at my joke (or I presume she was about to laugh at my joke) she slipped off the rail. Thank god I was holding on to her hand. She screamed out at the top of her lungs and thrashed her legs in a panicked attempt to get back up. "Hey, listen to me" I said looking her in the eyes. "I've got you. I won't let go. Now pull your self up"

I yanked on her tiny arm as hard as I could and eventually got her over the rail, but I fell on her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked a small outraged voice.

I looked up to see a small woman and a man staring at me and all I could think was: _thank god my mother isn't here!_

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god, you guys must hate me! I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I do have a valid excuse. My computer needs a new hard drive. Right now I'm just quickly borrowing my dad's computer while he goes shopping. Word of advice never let my dad catch you on his computer. **

**Anyways, thank so much to:**

**Racheldaninja**

**Girlwiththebrowneyes**

**Mrs. JamesMoody **

**Calminaxburanax**

**Emerald4391**

**Rose Dawson luvs you**

**IIAmerican honeyII**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter four:

Rose Dewit Butakers point of view:

After Jack managed to pull me over the railing I felt him lose his footing, causing us to fall down and Jack to land on me. When my head hit the ground I let out a small cry of pain. Jack was unintentionally pinning me to the deck.

Just when he was about to roll of me a familiar, high pitched voice alarmed us both.

"Hey, what are you doing?" yelled Tilly.

Jack swiftly hopped of me and stood up. It looked as if he was about to say something, but the man that was with Tilly started screaming at him.

"How dare you! You rich folk all think that you can treat us however you want! That you can just walk all over us! Well, no. Not today. Your money can't save you now!"

The man lunged at Jack, but Jack just gawked at him; stunned from his outburst. Impulsively I threw myself in between them.

"No, sir! Don't! You are mistaken!" I squealed.

"It's alright, Rose you don't have to defend him" said Tilly, pulling me into her arms.

"No Tilly. Mr. Dawson saved me! He saved me!" I mumbled hysterically.

Tilly's companion's wild eyes stared into my panicked ones.

"He _saved_ you? How is pinning you to the ground and making you scream saving you?" He shouted harshly.

"No, sir, that's not what happened. I was leaning far over the railing so I could see the propellers and I slipped, then Mr. Dawson, here saved me. He almost went overboard himself." When these rushed words escaped my lips Jack gave me a strange look as if to say; _what are you doing?_ So, I sent him a look that said; _just play along unless you want to be beaten to a pulp!_

"Was that the way of it?" Tilly's friend asked Jack shooting him a cold glare.

"Yes, it was" was all he said.

...

Eventually, I departed from Tilly, Tommy (Tilly's companion who happens to be her brother) and my saviour; Jack and went back to my cabin.

Tilly and Jack both offered to escort me, but I declined when Tilly asked and when Jack (very politely) offered me his arm Tilly declined for me. It was clear that she still didn't trust Jack.

I, however, felt nothing but gratitude towards my hero and didn't believe for one second that his intentions were anything other than honourable. Maybe. Anyway the point was he saved me and that counted for something.

When I got back to my cabin something in the pit of my stomach was keeping me from entering. So, I just stood there in the middle of the doorway with my eyes shut mentally asking myself all the things I wanted to know.

_How does Cal know where I am? What does he want from me? Will I ever_ _be_ free_? What have I done to deserve this? Was this the way things were supposed to be?_

And finally the most important question:

_Whose hand was that?_

Finally, I forced my sweaty hands to turn the door handle then gasped at the shocking sight I saw.

The hand was gone.

**I'm really sorry, but I probably won't ud for a while. This makes me sad because I really do enjoy writing this story. I hope you guys liked this and remember the faster you guys review the faster I ud! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, it is me. I have finally returned. I almost gave up on this story, but I'm giving it another go. If anyone's still interested that is. So, if you want me to continue please do review.**

**Big thanks to:**

**Alexandria'xx**

**Kittyluver-777**

**Emerald4391**

**Ladyofwonder**

**Filledeneige**

Chapter five:

Jack Dawson's point of view:

After my strange encounter with the girl, Rose, I headed back to my cabin only to find mother sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

For a few seconds mother just stared at me then she started to laugh.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Did you really think I wasn't going to come and check that you were really up here? I am your mother! I know your ways!"

I couldn't bear to look upon my mother's face any longer so I directed my gaze towards my feet.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, sharply.

"Up on the decks" I mumbled.

She scowled.

"Pray, tell me what you were doing up on the decks?" she asked.

I thought of Rose and how I found her dangling off the end of the boat. Then of Tommy and how he tried to attack me.

_No_ I thought. _I'd better not tell mother about that_.

"Well?" she said.

"I just went for a walk" I said, weakly.

Mother shook her head. I could tell she didn't believe my pathetic excuse.

"If this marriage fails it will mean ruin for both of us" she said. "All the money is gone."

"Mother, I know" I said. "How could I possibly forget with you reminding me constantly?"

"You ought to watch your tone with me, young man!" she shouted.

"Don't speak to me as if I was a child!" I yelled back.

She stood up and struck me across the face. I gawked at her, shocked. Her face had gone red and her eyes were wide with anger. For a few moments we just stared at each other until she said;

"Do not spoil our last chance of happiness."

"You mean _your _last chance at happiness" I muttered.

Her jaw dropped and she stomped out of the room.

_Jesus_.

**I hope you enjoyed that if you want more then REVIEW! **


End file.
